


Baby You Were My Picket Fence

by pebbles403



Series: Unfaithfully [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles403/pseuds/pebbles403
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lacie pulls her head out of her ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You Were My Picket Fence

Don't panic; no not yet. I know I'm the one you want to forget. 

 

It was November again. It had been a little over a year since Elisa made peace with Lacie and Patrick. She had been trying to get Lacie to call Patrick. They may have made mistakes and wronged her, but she no longer harbored resentment against them. She and Lacie had even become friends. Elisa and Patrick's divorce had finally been finalized. Declan was 5 now. He didn't fully understand what was going on, but he knew that both mommy and daddy loved him very much. They made sure to keep any fighting that may have happened away from Declan's ears and eyes. Not that they really fought anyway. 

It was Patrick's week to have Declan and so Elisa was getting him ready to go with daddy. She didn't have to pack clothes for him however. Patrick had taken Declan to the mall a while back to get some clothes and to decorate his room. 

The doorbell rang and Declan shot into the living room and opened the door. Elisa scurried behind. 

"He got away from you didn't he?" Patrick chuckled. 

"Yeah he did. He's a fast little guy." 

"He definitely didn't get that from me." 

They laughed for a moment at Patrick's joke. Elisa called to Declan, "Get your shoes on baby." 

"Already did it mommy!" 

"Awesome. Give me a kiss and hug. Have fun with your daddy. I'll see you Saturday." 

Patrick looked at Elisa confused, "I thought I had him until Sunday Elisa." 

"Oh damn. I forgot to tell you. He's got some friends having a birthday party and he was invited." 

"Oh. Well why don't I take him to the party?" 

"Patrick, I don't think that’s a good idea." 

"Why not?" 

"Because you weren't invited, and that would be rude." 

"Ok fine. Declan, you ready to go buddy?" 

"Let's go daddy!" 

"Bye Elisa. I'll bring him back Saturday. What time does he need to be back?" 

"Well the party is at noon, so anytime before 11:30 would be great." 

"Ok. I'll see ya." Patrick leaned forward and gave Elisa a hug, then turned and led Declan down the drive. 

Elisa went back inside and texted Lacie. 

Elisa: Oh God Lacie. I almost messed up. 

Lacie: What happened? 

Elisa: I forgot to tell Patrick about the kids' party and he tried to have me let him take Declan himself. 

Lacie: Dammit! Now he's gonna be suspicious all week long! 

Elisa: I know, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad for him to come too. 

Lacie: Elisa! I can't let him see me. 

Elisa: Yes you can Lacie. For God's sake! Stop hiding from him. He's still single you know. 

Lacie: Is he really? 

Elisa: Would I lie to you? 

Lacie: No. 

Elisa: So just let him bring Declan. 

Lacie: No Elisa. 

Elisa: Fine, but don’t say I didn’t try. 

 

Patrick had just gotten himself and Declan back to his building. Andy was by his door waiting on him it seemed. 

"Hey Andy. What are you doing here?" 

"Just waiting on you to get home. I have a favor to ask you." 

Patrick unlocked the door and invited Andy inside as Declan ran in and to his bedroom. 

"What do you need dude?" 

"I've got to go to some children's birthday party and I don't want my girlfriend to be the only adult I know there." 

"Since when did you start seeing someone?" 

"About six months ago. Met her in a record store. She lives with her cousin a few blocks over." 

"Oh. That's awesome man. Sure I'll come brave a children's party with you. When and where is it?" 

"Saturday at noon at the park down the road. Not enough room in her apartment for a party." 

"That works perfect for me. Declan has a party to go to that day too." 

"Great! Well I'm going to get man. Gotta go see the little woman." 

"See ya Andy." 

 

***Friday*** 

 

Lacie was sitting at the dining room table finalizing the party plans for Max and Prue's 5th birthday. She couldn’t believe that they were growing up so fast. She sighed and took out her phone. Sometimes she would scroll through her pictures to calm her thoughts. She still had pictures of her and Patrick from when they were seeing each other. It'd been a little over a year and a half since they had done something that changed their lives forever. She had to admit though, she still missed him like crazy. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Even Elisa had been trying to get her to contact Patrick. As her thoughts were kept on Patrick, Billie walked in with Andy in tow. 

"Hey Lacie. How goes the party planning?" asked Billie. 

"Ok I suppose. All I like is shopping for the food, and before you ask, yes, I have vegan options on the list too Andy." 

The tattooed man smiled, "Well then, how about Billie and I go do the shopping for you? You could use a break." 

Lacie handed over the list, "I will not stand in the way of that idea. I hate grocery shopping." 

Billie chuckled, "Well we'll be back in a bit then." 

"See you guys in a while." 

 

Lacie took the time alone to do a bit of soul searching. Maybe she had been stupid this last year. God she missed Patrick. Blowing her bangs out of her face, she made a decision that she should have made a while ago. Picking her phone back up, she dialed a number that she hadn't called in over a year. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey. Patrick?" 

"Who is this?" 

"It's Lacie." 

Patrick almost dropped the phone. Lacie was on the phone with him. He hadn't recognized the number. He guessed she had changed it when she was dealing with the media." 

"Patrick are you still there?" 

"Shit! Sorry. I kind of spaced out just now. How have you been?" Patrick asked trying to keep his cool. 

"Patrick, I've been so stupid this last year. I should have called you much sooner, but I was afraid." 

"Afraid of what?" 

"Afraid of my kids getting hurt. Afraid of hurting you. Mostly afraid of getting hurt myself." 

"Lace, you shouldn't be afraid. Especially of me." 

"I know Patrick. I'd like for us to start over though. I want us to get to know each other again. That's why I called you. My kids are having a birthday party tomorrow and I was hoping that you'd come and meet them." 

"I'm sorry Lacie, but I have plans already tomorrow. Maybe we can get coffee Sunday morning instead?" 

"Sure Patrick. That sounds good to me. Our usual coffee shop from back in the day?" 

"Yeah. Around 9 AM sound ok?" 

"Sounds great. I'll see you then Patrick." 

Lacie smiled as she hung up the phone. Maybe things were going to be alright after all. 

 

Billie and Andy had been at the market for over two hours. An hour of that had been spent in line. 

"So Andy dear, did you put our plan into motion yet?" 

"You bet I did babe. I asked him on Sunday. Told him I needed to have someone else to talk to besides you." 

"Gee thanks Hurley. Glad to know I bore you so," Billie chuckled. 

Andy wrapped his arms around her, "You know that's not what I meant love." 

"I know. Just had to give you some hell baby." 

They were going to get Patrick and Lacie back together, even if it killed them. 

 

***Saturday*** 

 

The kids were running around the picnic area of the park enjoying the autumn weather. Prue was chasing Declan, Max and a few other kids from their class around for whatever reason. Lacie and Elisa were sitting at a picnic table talking. 

"So Elisa, guess what I did." 

"What did you do now Lacie?" 

"I finally called Patrick." 

"Did you really?" 

"Yep. He and I have a coffee date tomorrow morning." 

"Well I'm glad to see that you've finally stopped being so stubborn." 

Lacie playfully hit Elisa's shoulder, "For your information, I have been stubborn my entire life, and I shall stay that way. Besides, my twentieth birthday is next week and I thought I should start acting more mature." 

"Girl, you are already one of the most mature people I know. Any more maturity and you'd be an old lady!" Elisa joked. 

"She's right you know," Andy said from behind Lacie. 

"Fucking hell Hurley! You scared the piss out of me!" 

"Sorry Lacie." Andy bent down to hug her. He then kissed her forehead unknowing of what was transpiring a few yards away from them. 

 

Patrick had just made it to the park. He saw Elisa's car. 'I guess this is the same party that Declan was invited to.' He thought to himself. Heading towards the picnic area, he saw Elisa, and she was talking to Lacie? This was a new development. Suddenly it clicked. The party was for Lacie's kids. Patrick smiled. 'I guess I get to surprise her and see her today and tomorrow.' As he started walking towards them, he saw Andy come up behind Lacie. It looked like he startled her. Patrick chuckled. Andy bent down and hugged her then kissed her forehead. Patrick's heart sank. She was Andy's new girlfriend. That's why she had finally called him. She wanted to start over as just friends because she had started seeing Andy. She had moved on. He quickly pulled out his phone and shot a text to Andy. 

Patrick: Hey dude. I'm not feeling well. I'm going to have to take a rain check for today. Sorry bro. 

Andy: That sucks man. My girlfriend was looking forward to meeting you. 

Patrick: Yeah. There will be other times though. 

Andy: It's cool. Hope you get better soon. 

 

"Well shit," Andy swore. 

"What's wrong babe?" Billie asked. 

"Patrick's not coming. He's sick. 

"I hope he's okay." 

"Me too. It's unusual for him to get sick. But we have a duty to these 20 kids and 15 other adults to get food out to." 

"My grill master," Billie kissed him as they started to set the food up. 

 

***Sunday*** 

 

Lacie woke up in a great mood. The kids' party had been a success, and now she was going to go see Patrick for their coffee date. She got up, brushed her hair and got dressed in black jeans, a pink t-shirt and popped a hat on her head. She left her room bouncing down the hallway to Billie's room. As she opened the door, a bra hit her in the face. 

"What the fuck Lacie?!" 

"Sorry Billie! I didn't realize that you two were about to get it on." 

Andy blushed, "Yeah. We thought everyone was asleep." 

"It's cool. I was coming in here to ask a favor." 

"Whatcha need now?" Billie huffed a bit. 

"I need you to watch the kids. I have a coffee date in half an hour. With Patrick." 

"Shut the fuck up! You finally called him?" 

"Yeah I did. He was busy yesterday, so we made alternate plans for today instead." 

Andy spoke up, "I hope he's feeling better. He was sick yesterday." 

"Oh. Well maybe I should call him to make sure then." 

"I wouldn't worry about it. If he's sick more than one day he'll call and reschedule." 

"Ok. Well will you two watch the kids for me for a bit?" 

Billie smiled, "Of course we will! Go! Reunite with your man!" 

"Thanks you guys. I owe you!" 

 

Lacie walked briskly down the street to the coffee shop that she and Patrick used to frequent together. Once inside she ordered her usual caramel latte and found a table to sit at. 

 

Patrick had been awake for two hours. He didn't sleep well the night before. He knew he should call Lacie, and yet he didn't want to deal with it right now. Why hadn't Andy told him that he and Lacie were together? He laid back on his bed to think and before he knew it, he had fallen back to sleep. 

 

Lacie checked her watch again. It was 10:39. Patrick had stood her up. She knew that her good luck was too good to be true. Patrick didn't want to be with her anymore. She sighed dejectedly, threw her paper coffee cup away and headed home with her head down. 

 

Elisa stormed up the hallway to Patrick's apartment. Lacie had shown up at her house with the kids. They had wanted to hang out and play with Declan. The moment she was inside and the kids were outside in the backyard, Lacie had broken into tears on the couch. Through the sniffles she told Elisa what had happened. Elisa had immediately asked Lacie to stay there and watch the kids as she went and ran some errands. Of course Lacie didn’t need to know that Elisa was close to resorting to physical violence with her ex. She was not a violent woman by any means, but her ex-husband could act so stupid sometimes. She knocked on the door so violently that she thought she would leave an indentation in the wood. Patrick finally answered after the third round of violent knocking. 

"Elisa. Hi. What are you doing here?" 

"I'm here to try and see what the hell your problem is." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Lacie is at my house right now watching the kids and crying because you stood her up this morning." 

"Oh. That. Come inside and I'll explain myself." Patrick knew not to mince words when it came to talking with his ex. She was tiny, but she was a firecracker. She could get downright scary if the mood was right. Elisa sat down on a chair in a huff, "Now tell me why you stood up the woman you've spent over a year trying to get back and made her cry." 

Patrick looked at Elisa, "If anyone has the right to be crying right now it's me. Neither she nor Andy informed me that they had started seeing one another. I had hoped that she was looking to start over so she and I could work our way up to being a couple, but apparently all she wanted was to just be friends while she started seeing Andy." 

Elisa couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. Patrick looked angry. 

"This isn't funny Elisa!" 

Once she calmed down and had stopped laughing she looked at Patrick, "What are you talking about?" 

"Yesterday Andy had invited me to the twins birthday party. I didn't know that it was their party at first. Well when I got there, I saw him lean down and hug Lacie then kiss her forehead. He had told me before that he wanted me to meet his girlfriend. I couldn't sit there while they looked so happy, so I told Andy I was sick and came home. I didn't sleep much last night and so after a few hours awake this morning, I dozed off. That is, until you showed up here trying to tear down my door." 

Elisa giggled, "Patrick, Andy isn't dating Lacie. He's seeing her cousin Billie. He and Lacie are more like brother and sister." 

Patrick paled, "So you're telling me that I probably fucked up whatever chance I might've had with Lacie because of a misunderstanding?" 

"Pretty much. Look I know you're mad at yourself right now, and you want to see her but after this morning, I'd give her a few days to decompress." 

"I can't believe I've been so stupid Elisa." 

"I was ready to kick your ass Patrick, but it seems that you've kicked your own enough for today. Give her a few days and then call her. I'm going home now." 

"Thanks for clearing everything up Elisa." 

"You're welcome. You better figure out how you're going to apologize." 

 

Patrick sat back down on the couch. How had he managed to fuck everything up this time?

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Once again I have brought you a new piece to the series. Please read and review. Let me know how I'm doing. As always, I own nothing that you recognize. Enjoy!)


End file.
